That Helmet
by Rusher At Heart
Summary: Logan has just about had enough of Carlos' helmet. What happens when Logan's anger gets the better of him? My first FanFiction story. I will update.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, guys!" Carlos cheered as he happily strolled over to the dining table, at which Mrs Knight, Katie, Kendall, James and Logan were seated. Mrs Knight cleared her throat and Katie glared at the short boy. He noticed their reactions to his greeting, smiled and added, "And girls."

The bundle of energy bounded over to the table and sat in between James and Logan. Carlos fidgeted in his seat a little as he poured the new Fruit Smackers cereal and milk into his bowl and started eating. Everyone else noticed this activity but didn't say anything. Then eventually, Carlos piped up.

"Uhh, Logan? Could you move up one please?"

Logan looked at the empty seat to his left. "Why?"

"There's no one else coming to eat with us, is there?" Mrs Knight asked, a serious look plastered on her face. It's not like she needed any more youngsters to take care of.

"No, it's just..." Carlos looked upwards to his helmet, sighed, and looked over to Logan's seat. "Never mind." He continued to eat his cereal with a small, childish frown on his face.

A few seconds later, Carlos heard a scoff and a thump and looked up to find the seat to his left was now empty. He looked a little farther away and saw Logan sat two seats away from him.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered and clapped his hands excitedly. He grabbed his helmet rack and placed it on the seat to replace Logan. He removed his helmet from his head and placed it on the rack. Logan rolled his eyes.

**Later that day...**

Logan lay on his bed and buried his head in the pillow. It was another beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles, and the rest of the gang were at the pool. But Logan didn't feel like doing anything that day. He was too lost in thought. He was thinking about Carlos...he was thinking about the helmet. Logan hated that helmet. He felt like it was stealing one of his best friends away from him. It was just a stupid inanimate object! Why did Carlos find it necessary to spend every minute of every day with it? What was it about that helmet that Carlos craved? He was obviously completely attached to the thing, everybody could see that. Logan just wanted to know why Carlos kept it with him all the time, why he protected it, why he _loved _it. Logan thought about that chilly, damp day back in Minnesota, when he met Carlos, and that wretched helmet...

"_C'mere, new kid," the large boy stomped over to Logan as he cowered against the cold, hard wall of the school. He was cornered. As the bully approached little Logan, the poor boy couldn't help but whimper. The bigger boy ripped off Logan's scarf, grabbed the collar of his coat and threw him against the wall. His warm breath on Logan's face caused him to wince. _

"_Gimme your money. Now. Or else."_

"_Or else what, Doug?" a confident voice sounded in the distance. Logan managed to turn his head as he saw a boy a little shorter than him throw on a black plastic helmet, give it a double-tap, and shriek like a banshee as he charged towards the monster almost engulfing Logan in his darkness._

_Doug snorted. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do..." a gruff scream pierced the air as the boy with the helmet slammed into Doug, knocking him onto the ground. _

_When he got up, scratched and bruised, Doug apologized to Logan in a shaky voice and ran away, his reputation as school bully ruined. Logan just stared at the boy, wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shock, just staring at the boy who saved him from getting pummelled on his first day. _

"_I'm Carlos," The boy said with a cheeky grin, holding his hand out, as if none of that just happened. "And this is Helmet." Logan held his shaky hand out and shook Carlos'._

"_Logan," He introduced himself. He wondered why Carlos had a helmet. And why did he personify it, introducing it as if it were another person?_

"_Logan...That's a cool name. Why don't you come meet my other friends, Kendall and James?" Logan nodded and shyly smiled._

"_I'd like that." The two new friends walked off into the fog._

"Logan? Logan, are you there? Hello, Earth to Logan?" Carlos waved a hand in front of Logan's face. When he snapped back to reality, Logan immediately looked at the top of Carlos' head to see if he was wearing the helmet. Sure enough, he was.

"Ugh," Logan grunted in disgust. He pushed Carlos' hand away, got up and left.

"Hey Logie, where ya goin'?"

Camille was sitting in the lobby rehearsing for yet another dramatic play. She was dressed in a very smart golden colored dress with a tiara sitting on her brunette curls. There was dramatic music playing in the background for added effect.

"Mother, don't be so wicked! I don't care if he's poor; I'm in love with him! Oh, hey Logan. Logan?" Logan ignored his ex-girlfriend and stormed through the lobby, out the doors to the pool area.

Meanwhile, Carlos was sat on the orange couch in the apartment, flipping through channels on the TV. Now he was the one lost in thought. _Why did Logan push me away? He seemed really bothered by something. Was it me? Was it something I said? Or did?_

"What's up?" Katie popped up from behind the couch, making Carlos flinch.

"Whoa! Katie! Don't scare me like that!" Carlos scolded.

"Sorry," Katie smiled. She saw Carlos' expression, and her smile disappeared. "Are you okay?" Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine." Katie looked into his usually joyful eyes and noticed a hint of concern in them. This wasn't normal. Carlos didn't look like the happy-go-lucky childish boy Katie was used to.

"Hmm...Will a game on the swirly slide make you feel better?"

Carlos' eyes lit up. "Race ya there." And typically, he forgot about all his worries in a matter of seconds.

Logan's usually sweet chocolate brown eyes had an evil glow in them as he scanned the pool area looking for his friends. He spotted James and Kendall, both lying on sun beds. Kendall was reading a hockey magazine, and James was tanning, as usual. They lifted their shades in unison to find the cause of a shadow that had just been cast over them. They were surprised to see their brainy best friend towering angrily over them.

"Hey bud. How's it going?" Kendall asked casually.

"Hey, can you move that way a little? You're blocking my sun," James complained pointing to the left. Logan completely ignored both of their questions and started yelling.

"Okay, aren't you guys just _sick _of that helmet?"

"You mean Carlos, right?" Kendall asked, a little confused at why Logan was so angry.

"Of course I mean Carlos! Who else wears a stupid old helmet everywhere they go?" Logan paced back and forth in front of the boys.

"Dude, you need to chill. It's just a helmet. You're acting like Gustavo," James replied, getting a bit annoyed because he wanted to get back to tanning. It was the hottest time of the day.

"James, right now I am angrier than Gustavo will ever be! Don't you see what that helmet is doing to us?" James shook his head and mouthed 'no.' Logan leered at him like he'd just incorrectly answered the easiest question in the world. Logan continued, "It's stealing Carlos away from us! You know Carlos, our best friend?" he emphasised that last part. Kendall stood up.

"Logan, I hate to disagree with you, but I don't find anything wrong with Carlos' obsession with the helmet. I mean, of course it's a little weird, but if it's what makes him happy, then let him be happy. Taking away his helmet is like...banning hockey for me, or destroying every med school in the world for you. You're overreacting. You'll get over it, trust me."

Logan just looked at the boys in disgust and stormed off. Does nobody understand him?

"He'll get better," James said, relaxing; he was happy to have his sun back.

"Totally," Kendall agreed, lying back down and reading his hockey mag whilst sipping his pink smoothie.

It turns out Kendall's kind words didn't calm Logan down, in fact, they only made him angrier. That night, he sat at his desk, thinking. That night, he had an idea. That night, Logan Mitchell decided that he would get rid of Carlos Garcia's helmet for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yeah, it's me! Where have I been for the past month? Under a rock? No, I was busy with school and stuff :( I'm sorry. But I will update WAY sooner this time, now that I've got into the normal school routine! So thank you guys for the reviews, they made me smile. :3 Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Logan woke up in the morning with his head on his desk. He looked his watch. 11:40. Uh oh, he overslept; he was an hour late for work! He decided to check his phone to see if he had any text messages. _5 new messages._

_From: Carlos_

_Hey Logie. Where are you? It's not like you to be late._

_From: Kendall_

_Logan, what's happening? You're usually awake and ready before all of us. I wish you wouldn't lock your door all the time. Please wake up soon._

_From: James_

_Okay Logan, seriously. Gustavo's getting really angry now. It actually looks like he's about to explode. It's kind of unfair. If you're still mad about yesterday, sorry. Just get here before we suffer permanent hearing damage from Gustavo's screaming._

_From: Gustavo_

_Dog, this isn't funny! Get to the studio NOW! We need to get this single recorded or Griffin's gonna fire us!_

_From: Carlos_

_Logie, I'm not meant to be using my phone right now, Gustavo said, but I'm worried. I wish you would at least text me back and tell me what's up. I'm getting a little scared._

Logan quickly sent a message back to them all:

_To: Carlos, Kendall, James, Gustavo_

_Sorry, I overslept. On my way._

He stretched, rubbed his eyes and jumped out of his chair. He ran out of his door and across to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he grabbed his toothbrush and ran it around his teeth. He sprinted back to his bedroom, face still wet, and quickly undressed with his eyes on his open wardrobe, scanning his smart clothes and choosing what to wear for the day. He grabbed a white button-up shirt and a pair of grey jeans and threw them on. He ran a comb through his brunette hair before grabbing a grey tie hanging on his door. Leaping in to a pair of old sneakers, Logan ran out of the apartment door and through the hallway to the elevator. He hit the button to take him to the lobby and impatiently waited, still fumbling with his tie.

Once he reached the lobby, Logan power-walked out of the front doors – he didn't want to run as it would distract people – and frantically hailed a taxi.

"Rocque Records," Logan said breathlessly as he jumped into the vehicle and fastened his seatbelt. He relaxed a little as he sunk back into the warmth of the car seat. Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him. As he pressed the button to unlock it, it vibrated again. _2 new messages._

_From: Carlos_

_Great! You scared me, Logie. Gustavo took away my Helmet because he caught me with my phone out. But at least you're okay._

_From: Gustavo_

_Finally, dog. Just hurry up and get your butt over here, and don't let it happen again._

Logan smiled at Carlos' message. It made him glad to know that his best friend cared about him so much. But his smile flipped into a frown when Carlos mentioned his helmet. _Ugh. _Why does Carlos have to work his stupid helmet into every sentence? Then Logan smirked. He remembered his plan. His plan to get rid of that hunk of plastic. That would teach Carlos to put his friends in front of material things, not that the helmet was really an item of luxury anyway.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by the honk of a horn. Looking out the window, he saw the tall building that was Rocque Records. He exited the car.

"$8.25," the driver said. Logan handed the man $10 through the open window. He mumbled, "keep the change," and turned round on his heel to run into the somewhat scary place of business.

"Stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving, up, u...!" the three bored boys' singing was interrupted as a familiar voice panted, "I'm...h-here!"

Everybody looked up to find the usually well-organised Logan red in the face, almost falling over as he entered the room. The boys in the recording studio carelessly threw their headphones over the microphones – luckily, they didn't damage the expensive recording equipment – and made their way out of the small room to see their buddy.

Carlos bounded up to Logan and pulled him into a big bear hug. James gave Carlos a creeped-out look. When Logan hesitated to hug back, the raven-haired boy pulled away awkwardly and blushed, now aware that he had made Logan feel uncomfortable. Carlos' dark brown eyes were unable to meet those of his friend's, as he quietly apologised, and explained he was just excited. Although that didn't really help break the tension between them at all. James clenched his hand into a fist and held it out to Logan for a fist bump. Logan hastily did so, and Kendall just nodded at the now cooling down boy.

Logan liked how Kendall was always so down-to-earth and calm about everything. He had a lot in common with Logan, and Logan felt he could really relate to him. But even though the four boys of Big Time Rush were best friends, each of them tended to be with one more than the others. Kendall hung out with James more, even though the two had almost nothing in common. And Logan was stuck with Carlos. Carlos Garcia, the crazy Latino who overflowed with energy and childish spirit. It wasn't that Logan didn't like Carlos as much as the others, it wasn't that at all. In fact, Logan loved Carlos like he was his brother. But there's always one thing that tears a pair apart, whether it be another person or something stupidly important like money. But no, the strange things always happened to little Logan Mitchell. He was the one being tormented by this thing, and this thing was slowly breaking two friends up. And what was this thing? You guessed it, a stupid little plastic helmet. Logan actually felt embarrassed that that was what made him hate Carlos inside. Yes, Logan decided that he _hated _Carlos, and he wouldn't accept him until that dreaded headgear was far away from them.

"Logan! About time you decided to bring your lazy butt over here." A voice boomed from across the room. The four boys recognized this voice immediately and knew it could belong to no other than...

"Gustavo! Give him a break! This is his first time he's ever arrived late, and it's been, what, a year and a half?" Kelly's feminine voice reassured Logan that she wouldn't let him be killed by his giant record producer.

"Ngh, fine," Gustavo said, annoyed. "But don't let it happen again."

"I won't, Gustavo," Logan said as he walked into the studio with his friends and the boy he 'hated' and prepared for a long day of singing until his throat was sore.

At around 5pm, Big Time Rush returned to the warmth and hospitality of the Palm Woods hotel. Mr Bitters grimaced at the sight of the four boys staggering to the elevator.

"Rough day, huh?" the hotel manager assumed. Carlos just groaned and James managed a nod. Bitters continued watching the teenagers clamber into the elevator until they disappeared behind the sliding metal doors. The spectacled man yawned. It tended to get boring watching budding popstars, actors and actresses suffer from trying to pursue their dream day after day.

The door of apartment 2J swung open, and 4 exhausted adolescents emerged from the hallway. Katie giggled, happy that she didn't need a job yet. Mrs Knight was in the kitchen area, cooking away.

"Hi boys," she greeted them, still looking down at her cooking. "I'm cooking dinner." James collapsed onto the orange couch first, followed by Kendall, then Carlos, then Logan. They drifted into a short nap until a shrill, feminine voice awakened them; "Time for dinner!" Everybody went over to the dinner table except Mrs Knight, who was in the kitchen fetching the food.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" her son asked. She held up a smallish cardboard box with childish animations on it.

"Dinosaur shaped chicken!" she sang as she disposed of the box.

"Oh, sweet!" Carlos cheered as him and James shared a high five. "Booyah!" James exclaimed as their hands hit. Kendall sunk into his seat.

"Mom, I told you, we're men now! We don't eat that!"

"Hush, and eat up, you're still my little Kenny," his mother commanded as she placed a plate of fast food in front of everybody and ruffled Kendall's hair. James and Carlos giggled and started chanting 'Kenny, Kenny, Kenny' when Katie shot them a bothered look. Logan had remained quiet the whole time. He had his eyes on Carlos' scruffy hair. His helmet had fallen off when he was sleeping, and it was still lying there on the couch, waiting for its owner to return and reclaim it so it could taunt Logan again, showing him that it meant much more to Carlos than Logan did.

Logan lost his trail of thought because of some unrecognizable sounds filling the room. He soon figured out that it was just Carlos and James roaring, caught up in their dinosaur shaped chicken fight. Yes, even James Diamond, the pretty boy, could be childish sometimes. That's when he's not occupied by looking in the mirror or brushing his hair with his lucky comb.

When dinner was over, Kendall went into his bedroom to call Jo. He didn't really want anybody to hear his lovey-dovey conversations with his girlfriend. If anybody else heard, James, Carlos, and Logan would never let him hear the end of it, Katie would record the phone call and show it to everybody, and if his mom heard...that would just be embarrassing.

James went into the bathroom to take a shower. James showers and brushes his teeth about 3 times a day, every day. After dressing into a cool outfit, he would blow dry his hair and apply Cuda Massive Hold to his brunette locks and spray himself with Cuda deodorant. It sounds like a lot for a boy to do, but it drives the girls crazy.

Carlos launched onto the couch, turned on the TV, and flicked to the sports channel. Sure enough, a hockey game was on. Minnesota v Seattle.

"Go Minnesota! WHOO!" Carlos cheered as a Minnesota team member shot the hockey puck into the goal. Carlos' eyes were glued to the TV for the whole game. You would hear the occasional "Yeah!" or "Goal!" from Carlos every time the team he supported scored.

Logan just went into his bedroom and slumped on his chair. He thought for a while about how he was going to get Carlos' helmet off of him so he could dispose of it. Then, as if on cue, a news announcement popped up on TV, interrupting the hockey match Carlos was viewing.

"We interrupt this programme to bring you a breaking news announcement. Good evening, I'm Ted Garcia and I strongly recommend not going out to any beaches or near any cliffs for the next few nights as there is a storm coming to Los Angeles which means strong winds and heavy showers around the coast. Thank you."

Carlos grumbled, annoyed that his show was interrupted. But the complaining stopped as soon as it started, because the hockey match returned to the TV screen in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, Logan smirked and put on his coat as he walked out to the living room, where the game of hockey was coming to a close.

"Hey Carlos, wanna go to the beach?"

"But Logie, the news man said – "

"He _recommended_ we don't go out there," Logan interrupted Carlos. "There's no law that says we can't go to the beach in extreme weather conditions."

Carlos hesitated before exhaling, "Okay."

Carlos jumped up and threw on a hoodie, and put the hood up over his helmet. Logan rolled his eyes as the two walked out of the apartment.

"Where are you boys going at 8:30 in the evening?" Mrs Knight questioned. Carlos looked helplessly at his 'friend.'

"Lobby," Logan replied before walking out and dragging Carlos out with him. Once they were down at the Palm Woods lobby, the boys walked out of the doors to the parking lot. Neither of them could drive, but luckily the beach was a 5 minute walk away. Rain soaked their clothes as they crossed road after road. As they neared the cliff overlooking the beach, the rain hammered down on them and the gale almost swept Carlos off his feet.

"I d-don't like storms, Logie," Carlos stammered. Thunder rumbled when Carlos finished his sentence.

"Oh don't worry, Carlos. We won't be here long. Hey, is that your helmet?" Logan asked, pretending to only just have noticed the large black helmet sat on the Hispanic boy's head, barely concealed by the soaked blue hood attached to his overshirt.

"Y-yeah, why?" Carlos asked, a little confused as to why Logan cared.

"Can I...take a little look at it?"

"Umm...sure." Carlos removed the headgear and handed it to Logan.

"Wow, this is super cool..." Logan looked at the helmet from all different angles, convincing Carlos he was interested when he wasn't. Every now and then, Logan would shuffle a little closer to the cliff edge.

Suddenly, he hurled the helmet over the cliff, the powerful winds carrying it straight into the dark sea, the choppy waves engulfing it almost immediately.

There. That wasn't so hard. Carlos Garcia's helmet is gone for good.

**Ouch! Who knew Logan could be so cruel? Tell me what you thought; I tried my best to make the chapter interesting. And once again, I'm SO sorry that it took so long, I'm gonna update MUCH quicker this time and chapter 3 should be up sometime next week.**


End file.
